My little pony: pasaso y presente(resubido)
by masternica
Summary: esta es la nueva version de mi fic usando los consejos que me dieron. por favor lean y comenten.


My Little pony: pasado y presente.

Nota: bueno aquí está mi fic reescrito le doy gracias a todos los usuarios que me dieron sugerencias para mejorar mi fic voy a aplicar cada uno de sus consejos gracias y espero que disfruten la historia.

El sol asomaba sus cálidos rayos por el horizonte las aves cantabas, las flores florecían y un grupo de seis jóvenes ponis y un pequeño dragón estaban en camino a encontrarse con la princesa celestia quien iba a encomendarles el trabajo mas importante de sus vidas.

-Y qué clase de tarea nos va a asignar la princesa twi? pregunta rainbow

-Según ella tenemos que ayudar a alguien muy querido por twilight

-Oh, alguien muy querido por ella debe ser un alto miembro de la realeza. dice rarity

-O tal vez sea un amor de la infancia. Dice fluttershy

-Wou, ayudaremos a un alto miembro de la realeza que fue un amor de la infancia. Dice pinkie.

-algo me dice que es alguien con alas de dragón, cabeza de poni, garra de león y cola de serpiente-

- que locura spike el único así es discord y la princesa nunca quería ayudarlo a el-

Pero twilight se equivocó lo cual la dejo boca abierta cuando vio que la princesa traía nada menos que a discord y a una pequeña poni encapuchada.

-buenos días mis pequeñas ponis

- princesa con todo el respeto. ¿Porque trajo a discord aquí?

- traje a discord aquí para que ustedes lo ayuden a reformarse

- reformase, porque quiere reformar a ese malvado? Dice apleejack

- porque yo se lo pedi?

En ese momento la poni encapuchado se quita la capucha revelando a una poni color rosa, crin morada, ojos raros, con un sombrerito con hélice y su cutie mark era un tornillo con una bola de béisbol.

-quien eres tú? Pregunta spike.

- me llamo screwball discord me creo mezclando algunas de sus escamas con pelo de la princesa celestia por lo tanto soy hija de ellos dos y quiero que vuelvan a amarse para que seamos familia.

-volver a amarse? Acaso lo hicieron alguna vez?

-y porque no eres una alicornio si eres hija de celestia?

- verás mi fiel alumna. Screwball no tiene una forma definida puede convertirse en cualquier ser que quiera.

Dijo la princesa mientras screwball se convertia en las cuatro razas de poni conocidas.

- y en cuanto a que si alguna vez nos amamos discord y yo la respuestas es si. El antes no era malvado y éramos amigos con deseo de ser algo más. Y lo traje con ustedes para que le recuerden el valor de esos sentimientos.

- lo intetaremos princesa.

Dicho esto último la princesa y screwball se retiran y twilight y las demás ponis se disponen a liberar a discord de su prisión de piedra. Con los elementos de la harmonía destruyendo la capa de piedra que lo tenía aprisionado.

- gracias por liberarme pequeñas ponis. Aunque se que solo lo hacen para hacer feliz a screwball y celestia. Dice el draconequus en tono burlón.

-como lo supiste? Pregunta twilight con cara de enojo.

- estar en esa prisión de piedra no me impide oir todo lo que dijeron. Pero ya les informo que no pienso volver a ser el niño bien que alguna vez fui.

- entonces te convertimos en piedra de nuevo.

- esperen. Dijo fluttershy poniéndose en medio.

- podemos hacer que discord se reforme perfectamente. Solo tenemos que ver su pasado para que sepamos por qué se hizo malo.

- buena idea terroncito de azúcar. Dice applejack.

En ese preciso momento las ponis usan los elementos para crear en las aguas de un estanque cercanos imágenes del pasado y una voz femenina empieza a narrar.

- hace mucho tiempo después de que los miembros de la trinidad divina. Dios padre, dios hijo y dios espíritu. Crearan el mundo y a todos los que habitaban en el pasaron 3000 años para que se formaran las naciones siendo equestria la última nación en formarse. Entonces Dios padre envió a sus espíritus a gobernarlas y protegerlas para que el mundo fuera un lugar ideal para vivir al llegar a la tierra los espíritus tomaron la forma de grandes caballos con alas y cuerno y se llamaron alicornios y los alicornios que les toco gobernar equestria fueron miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, y lucifer. Miguel se casó con una princesa unicornio llamada Lauren a quien convirtió en alicornio para que pudiera gobernar junto a ellos y tuvieron dos hermosas hijas las princesas celestia y luna. Por su parte lucifer tenía una idea muy diferente a la de sus colegas sobre un mundo ideal para el un mundo ideal sería una donde no hubiera libertad, donde todas las decisiones fueran tomadas solo por él y donde las hembras no fueran más que simples sirvientas. Para volver realidad esta siniestra visión lucifer creo su propio heredero principal del trono un ser hecho con las muestras de partes de muchos seres incluyendo sangre de alicornio dando como resultado un ser hecho con partes de diferentes animales y el poder de un alicornio divino con una mente muy manipulable perfecto para los planes de su padre creador el cual le dio el nombre de discord por ser capaz de crear discordia entre los seres vivos pero cuando lo presento como candidato al trono sus colegas lo rechazaron pues ya sabían de las malas intenciones de lucifer. Los años siguientes discord y la princesa celestia formaron un lazo sumamente fuerte pero que no duraría mucho ya que un fatídico día lucifer logro desarrollar un poder maligno que sería conocido como magia oscura la cual controlaba atreves de un amuleto maligno que lo corrompió hasta lo más profundo de su ser uso este poder para crear un ejército de bestias de todos los aspectos para conquistar no solo equestria si no también el mundo entero pero los alicornios divinos de todas las naciones liderados por miguel lograron vencerlos usando un poder que dios padre les dio atreves del árbol de la harmonía y lucifer y la mayoría de sus bestias fueron encerradas en el tártaro.

Después de eso las imágenes en el estanque se borran y las ponis vuelven a ver a discord que tenía cara triste.

-Así que eso fue. Dice la Pegaso amarilla

- si me volví malo para vengar a mi padre pero termine peor que él.

- no tienes por qué seguir sufriendo puedes ser feliz estar con la princesa que amas y la hija que quieres y tener todos los amigos que quieras. Pero si no terminaras solo y sin nadie a quien amar o querer.

- Tienes razón. Todos queremos que las cosas sean a nuestro modo pero a veces tienes que aceptar las cosas como son.

Entonces todos comparten un tierno y amistoso abrazo. Llegando la tarde la princesa y screwball vuelven a ponyville.

- princesa todo esto se lo debemos a fluttershy ella fue la que reformo a discord.

- gracias fluttershy siempre tendrán mi eterna gratitud.

- espero que podamos empezar de nuevo. Dice discord a celestia.

A lo que la princesa responde con un tierno y apasionado beso y screwball se les une en un afectuoso abraso al cual también se le une twilight y sus amigas. Mientras tanto en las profundidades del tártaro. En un palacio hecho de roca volcánica y rodeada por lava un misterioso alicornio parado en dos patas observaba toda la escena con una bola de cristal.

- mi querido discord pronto me unire a ti en tu felicidad. Jajajajajajajajajjajjajajaajjaajajjaja.

Fin. Por ahora.

Nota: bueno e aquí mi fic reeditado siguiendo los consejos que me dieron. Pronto hare más fic que le seguirán a este. Y para los que se pregunta porque llame a mi villano lucifer es porque ya hay muchos fic con personajes sacados de las mitologías griega, nórdica y hasta la azteca y por eso decidí basare en la teología judeocristiana. Gracias y espero sus reiwns


End file.
